Dear You
by Ellie77
Summary: Y fue cuando lo supo, el era su felicidad, porque ella lo amaba. no sabía que tanto, o cuanto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por él. Solo sabía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Near, y eso era lo que era la felicidad.


**Hola.**

**Siempre había querido escribir algo sobre esta pareja, y en un momento especial, cósmico e inigualable… bien exagere, el punto es que encontré la inspiración después de escuchar una canción (la vez pasada que publique un one-shot también me lo inspiro una melodía, la música inspira…)**

**Linda y Near son de mis parejas favoritas de Death note, no se la razón ya que Linda no tiene mucha participaciones el manga y ni se diga en el anime, pero tengo la creencia en que ella sentía algo por Near, ya que en el manga sale una escena donde ella lo invita a salir a jugar, el rechaza la oferta pero se ve interés de Linda por que salga. A lo mejor no viene al caso pero eso es lo que mi mente creo, además prefiero verle con ella a con Mello (ya que me considero fan del Mello x Matt, mi lado yaoiesco) **

**Así que aquí los dejo con este capítulo único de una historia la cual escuchando la canción fue Dear You, la cual es de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, ni siquiera sé que dice la canción en español pero me inspiro en hacer este fic (Si alguien sabe la traducción dígame la pagina donde pueda encontrarla se los agradecería).**

**Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece estos son de sus creadores Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata.**

**Dear You**

Muchas veces se preguntaba que era, pero jamás podía responderse; simplemente ¿Qué era aquello que llamaban felicidad? Era consciente de ello desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se decidió a aceptarlo cuando en esa estúpida clase les pidieron hacer un ensayo sobre que era la felicidad.

"Que pregunta más idiota" pensó en su momento, "el significado varía según la persona, para algunos es la belleza, para otros el dinero, para otros la compañía" y así podía nombrar aquella lista interminable. Suspiro cansada, jamás se había detenido a pensar que la hacía feliz. Quizá era jugar con aquellos amigos que solo la buscaban cuando querían divertirse, o querían tomar alguno de sus dibujos clandestinamente para así poder venderlo en alguna otra parte después. Esa opción quedo descartada de inmediato. Eso no era la felicidad, por lo menos no la suya. Luego cruzo por su mente el arte, la música, la pintura… Ella era la mejor en todo Wammy's House en ese ámbito, tal talento la hacía sentir orgullosa y en algunas ocasiones podía caer en la arrogancia, pero le proporcionaba satisfacción. Le gustaba saber que era la mejor en algo, ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban felicidad?

Estaba decidida a escribir sobre ese tema cuando al pasar por la sala principal pudo verlo. Aquel chico solitario, que parecía encerrado en su propio mundo. Lo observo con cuidado, parecía jugar con soldaditos de juguete, tal vez en la mente del chico se estaba formulando que aquel inocente juego era una especie de segunda guerra mundial. En su rostro se dibujo una ligara sonrisa, siempre creía que aquel chico le despertaba su muy oculto instinto maternal. Se quedo un rato mas allí, contemplándolo; fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, le gustaba ver como manejaba a cada uno de los soldados. El debía tener muy bien planeado que papel desempeñaba cada pieza en aquel juego, aunque se tratara de simple entretenimiento, todo estaba calculado. De pronto el chico se detuvo, y comenzó a retorcerse un mechón de su cabello blanco, el mismo que se retorcía siempre. La chica estaba tan abstraída, que no noto el momento en el que el levantó el rostro para observarla fijamente, posando sus enormes ojos negros en ella.

—Puedo ayudarte Linda —Le dijo en su habitual tono de voz neutro —. Llevas mucho tiempo parada ahí mirándome.

—No nada, solo me quede pensando en algo —no sabía por qué se excusaba, no era más fácil decir "te estaba observando detenidamente".

El joven no dijo nada mas, solo se continúo con lo que estaba haciendo unos minutos atrás. Linda se sintió por alguna razón estúpida, iba a retirarse cuando de pronto tuvo la brillante idea de preguntarle algo al muchacho.

—Near… —comenzó a hablar, alzando levemente la voz—Para ti, ¿Qué es la felicidad?

El albino pareció meditarlo unos segundos, segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, cuando finalmente contesto:

—Según la definición de un diccionario, la felicidad es definida como una condición interna de satisfacción y alegría —dicho esto volvió a su juego.

—Pero yo pregunté que es para ti la felicidad —manifestó la chica algo molesta, enfatizando el hecho de que la respuesta que le diera debía ser propia de él, no sacada de ningún libro o cualquier otra fuente de información.

—En ese caso… Hace unos minutos estaba satisfecho de poder estar jugando y perdí esa sensación cuando me irrumpiste —Linda sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿Acaso a Near le incomodaba su presencia?, se sintió mal con ella misma. No había sido buena idea preguntarle.

—Disculpa por molestarte, no era mi intención —se disculpo, y dio media vuelta decidida a salir de la habitación.

—Pero también sentí regocijo al hablar contigo— tal vez lo dijo sin reflexionar mucho su respuesta, pero cuando el joven termino su frase, ella se quedo literalmente congelada.

No sabía si estaba sorprendida o emocionada, tal vez una combinación de ambas sensaciones. Quería gritar y correr, pregonando lo bien que la habían hecho sentir aquellas palabras, tenía ganas de ir hacia el albino y abrazarlo hasta dejarle sin aliento, necesitaba… Y fue cuando su mente se detuvo, acaso no era eso demasiado exagerado. Se sentía alegre por el hecho de que Near pensara eso y a la vez satisfecha de no ser una molestia como muchos de sus compañeros decían, por lo menos no lo era para Near. Entonces estaba satisfecha y alegre ¿acaso no era esa la definición de felicidad? Así lo marcaba el diccionario, pero dejando de lado el hecho de que esa fuera la definición aprobada por la Real Academia, a ella le hacía sentir bienestar.

Entonces llego a una conclusión, Near la hacía feliz.

Durante los siguientes días a ese, se dedico a mirarlo, saber que hacía o que le gustaba. Podía definírsele como a una acosadora en cubierto, o tal vez como a una depredadora estudiando cada movimiento de su presa.

Pero ¿Por qué aquel chico la hacía feliz?, que tenía el de especial, que lo hacía diferente ante sus ojos. Ahora estaba obsesionada con él. Ella se había convertido en una especie de sombra para el albino, y cada vez que el parecía mirarla, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, la cual también le quitaba el apetito en muchas ocasiones. Quería ser parte de su mundo, sin embargo en el fondo estaba segura de que eso jamás podría pasar. ¿Que sentimiento le despertaba en realidad Near? ¿Porque él la hacía sentir alegre y satisfecha sin tener que hacer algo en especial? Linda no sabía que contestarse, no había sentido nada parecido antes.

¿Tal vez él le gustaba? Eso era lo más lógico, y justificaría que soñara con Near en situaciones algo… distintas a las habituales, en las que el dejaba de jugar, se paraba de su lugar, se dirigía a ella y la besaba. Una situación bastante extraña e irreverente. También explicaría la necesidad de dibujarle constantemente, ya tenía todo su cuaderno de dibujo, estaba lleno con retratos del albino, y en todos tenía la misma expresión. Soñaba con el día en que Near le regalara una sonrisa, un gesto diferente. A ella, solo a ella.

No importaba que dijeran que él era como un cubo de hielo, o un robot incapaz de sentir. El hielo o una maquina jamás podrían inspirarle lo que sentía por Near. Todos los que decían eso eran unos ignorantes, unos imbéciles y unos idiotas. ¿Porque nadie entendía que aquel chico era alguien especial para ella? Ni siquiera intentaban comprenderla, solo se burlaban cuando la castaña lo invitaba a jugar. Si acaso esa acción era una pérdida de tiempo para ellos, para ella no lo era. Nadie jamás entendería. Su extraña fascinación, sus intentos de integrarlo, el estarlo espiando, en cualquier oportunidad retratarlo. Nadie entendería su amor por ese extraño chico.

Y fue cuando lo supo, el era su felicidad, porque ella lo amaba, no sabía que tanto, o cuanto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por él. Solo sabía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Near, y eso era lo que era la felicidad.

**La vez anterior después de publicar una historia me volvió la inspiración para el fic largo, espero que ocurra así esta vez.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ellie…**


End file.
